<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferno Hearts by Yeolsvixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595874">Inferno Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen'>Yeolsvixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, Curses, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kid! Jongin!, M/M, Prince Baekhyun, Single Parent Chanyeol, Slow Burn, Violence, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun, the runaway Ice Prince of Ecalia. Beautiful, lethal, sinful, fiercely independent. </p><p>Running away from his princely duties was rather easy-</p><p>But he's caught in a pickle when on his journey, he stumbles (quiet literally) into a rogue warrior &amp; his rather adorable son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is going to be a long and filthy ride with lots of ups and downs but I hope you'll all join me and stay with me throughout the journey! </p><p>I've been obsessed,-actually, obsessed is a very innocent word- with medieval fantasy for the longest time and once I had this idea it got stuck in my head and I knew I had to write it. I hope you all like this as well!</p><p>Oh and last thing, I don't have a beta, so I mostly edit my own stories, so sorry if there are any typos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s tired.</p><p> </p><p>Extremely so.</p><p> </p><p>He’s never felt this tired before, nor this exhausted. He hasn’t had enough sleep, he’s aware of his blundered sleeping schedule. His past few weeks have been terrible, his head has been feeling heavy for the entirety of them,</p><p> </p><p>And right now, as he jumps across the podium that connects the palace from the outside world, just a bridge to cross and he’ll be out of this hellhole.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, as his heartbeat thunders in his chest and his lone sword, not too thick not too sharp is clutched tight in his sweaty hands.</p><p> </p><p> Right now, as sweat matts his forehead and for once in his life he absolutely hates how long and silky and smooth his hair is because fuck wearing them lose tonight was not a good idea. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>He says a quick prayer to Zorah, immediately followed by a curse as his feet keep on taking him forward.</p><p> </p><p>Forward,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Forward. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s no stopping now.</p><p> </p><p>No chance of quitting, none.</p><p> </p><p>He’s is not a quitter anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun is not a quitter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Zorah is not going to come here to save you</em>, he berates himself in his head. His feet are bare, a grave mistake, really, and his clothes are basically just a thick all seasonal wear cloak worn over his night garments, and a thick scarf draped over his head, shielding him from the torrential rain as well as from his father’s men. His shiny silver hair keeps falling in his eyes and after a couple tries of getting them away, he leaves it be with a grunt, focusing on the road ahead.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t afford to take a horse, they would have noticed it right away. So, a journey on his good-ol feet is what’s in his luck. And right now, with the circumstances at hand, he’ll take it with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Anything to get away from this hell-hole. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He jumps across a small boulder, catching his balance as he lands, the metal of his sword has become ghastly cold now, hurting his fingers with its bite. He keeps on running through the woods, breathing in the fresh air, one ear intuitively listening for any horse hooves or hootes of his father’s men. But he hears none of it. All he hears is the steady pitter patter of the rain, the squelchy mud, and the occasional burst of thunder across the sky.</p><p> </p><p>His feet hurt, his shoulder is cramped, hand almost losing sensation because of the cold, but he blinks through the downpour and makes his way away from the daunting palace walls,</p><p> </p><p>he needs to get farther away,</p><p> </p><p>so far away that those bloodcurdling castle towers cannot be seen by the naked eye.</p><p> </p><p>He skids to a halt when suddenly, his ears pick up on the sound of hooves of horses, not one, but two. A horse neighs in the distance and the wooden thuds of the carriage wheels make him shudder in place. Alarmed, he crosses the small stream of water and finds solace behind a long line of huge, oddly shaped rocks, guaranteed that he will not be seen.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, his untrained eyes see the flicker of a lone lamp and the carriage passes by without a hitch, he faintly sees Ecalia’s flag at the front, sheer white with a single snowflake in the middle. The carriage clearly belongs to some unimportant lord, unaware of their prince hidden nearby, holding his breath in hopes of not being seen.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the carriage becomes invisible to the eye, his feet move on their own volition. His tiredness is palpable but there’s no use in taking a halt now. The faster he gets away from the capital the better, in fact, the faster he gets away from the kingdom, the better.</p><p> </p><p>Scrambling to stand up, he sticks his sword inside the sword hilt and starts running again, cautious eyes looking around the dark forest. No soldiers are in sight at this late hour, only the sound of the torrential rain as his companion.</p><p> </p><p>The running through mud gets annoying at a point and the annoyance soon finds to anger. Gritting his teeth, Baekhyun tries to run as fast as he can, now desperately trying to search for shelter, the mud is making it hard for him to run forwards, its messing with his steady progress so far. He berates himself for not bringing a horse.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t have to suffer for long though, as soon as the last checkpoint for the capital passes by, he only has to walk for fifteen minutes, till a small inn comes into view. The candle is lit, and it looks cozy enough. Some mead might do some magic on his frozen fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Trying hard not to think about his haggard appearance, he walks closer, taking slow, steady steps, hoping that people won’t notice him to be the uptight, stout, untouchable ice prince.</p><p> </p><p>He takes off the red scarf across his neck and tries to wipe the water off his face. He makes sure to securely tuck his hair in the hood; the hair has always been a giveaway. Its uniqueness always manages to stand out. His hands have started to ache now, as a result of the biting cold, he tries to wipe them together as he stands in front of the door of the inn, trying to listen for any ruckus inside.</p><p> </p><p>He hears murmuring from the inside, followed by the faint sound of a lyre.</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a sharp breath, he knocks on the door thrice, in typical Ecralia fashion.</p><p> </p><p><em>“please don’t be too crowded, please don’t be too crowded</em>” he chants in his head, gasping when the wooden door suddenly whips open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A young boy stands in the door, maybe a couple years younger to him, his reddish hair falls to his forehead as he looks up at Baekhyun, curious eyes blinking owlishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a room for the night.” Baekhyun says, trying to get his voice to sound deeper, hunching his shoulder a bit to hide his prominent facial features. His eyes dart across the decorated, well lit room, on the right is the dining area, almost empty, except for two-three travellers, mostly business men from across the kingdom. On the left is the owner’s desk, with bottles of mead and rum and wine lined behind him, along with some mead trunks kept on top of each other.</p><p> </p><p>The owner seems to be the boy’s father with the similar style of hair and the same curious look in his eyes, he seems friendly enough, but Baekhyun has never trusted anyone so easily in his life, and he’s not about to start now.</p><p> </p><p>With a light frown on his face, Baekhyun walks inside the tavern, eyes darting around the room consciously. The young boy leads him to a table in the corner, and the two men sitting with a plate of garlic topped steak and two beer pitchers between them give him a onceover, as if sizing him up. They eventually turn back to their food though, once they deem Baekhyun’s lithe figure and short stature to be non-threatening.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like?” the boy asks as soon as Baekhyun takes a seat at the wooden table. There’s no concept of menu as such, so he just decides to order something safe.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“I’ll have what they’re having.” He points his chin to the two men sitting nearby, now lost in a whispered conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Garlic topped steak then, alright. And anything to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wine, please” he says, oblivious to the way the boys eyes narrow at his “please”, not</p><p>used to hearing such words from customer. Usually it’s just drunk banter and profanities.</p><p> </p><p>Now that he thinks about, he still hasn’t had a good look at this customer’s face. His scarf is doing a hella good job at hiding his face, and his physical appearance seems pretty ordinary, so there’s no way of knowing his origin or occupation. The only thing he’s seen so far are his hands and he must admit, never in his life has he seen a pair of hands this beautiful and delicate, at least not on a man.</p><p> </p><p>Even now, the boy’s eyes fix on the delicate hands holding the wine glass, but upon a hoot from his father, he hurries back to the counter, ears flaming red.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun takes a whiff of the steak, narrowed eyes inspecting the meat carefully. There’s only one knife kept next to the dish, no fork. It’s a simple meal, not In any way similar to the extravagant meals he’s been accustomed to for all his life. He sticks the pointy end in the meat and takes a big bite, eyes falling shut at the garlicy, buttery taste.</p><p> </p><p>But just as he finishes chewing his bite, his eyes fly open at the thought of the payment.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, his hands fly to the pockets of his cloak, frantically searching for the small pouch of gold that he managed to grab on his way out of his chambers. That’s all the money he has now, just that pouch of gold coins until he goes far away to a land where no one knows of his existence and finds an ordinary job. An ordinary life.</p><p> </p><p>He takes small bites of his steak, finding it hard to forget the table manners that were taught to him as a kid.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he takes the first sip of the bitter smelling wine, the man in the corner starts pulling at his lyre, his gruff voice echoing around the tavern as he sings—</p><p> </p><p>A man of no name,</p><p>but with many faces,</p><p> Travelled this world and other places,</p><p>Weaving a web, spinning a story,</p><p>Creating his legend in unstoppable glory.</p><p>This nameless man you will have seen,</p><p>In the deep dark midnight of your dream,</p><p> His whispers carry far on the wind,</p><p>They heal the weary and the sinned.</p><p>So close your eyes and wait a while,</p><p>And when sleep visits with a smile,</p><p>His shadow walks alongside your own,</p><p>And the mists of time will carry you home.</p><p>When the moon is in her final slumber,</p><p>And mountains roll with distant thunder,</p><p>Awake you will, the dream but gone,</p><p>Just the faintest memory of his song.</p><p>Who is this man, with all these faces,</p><p>Who lives in memories and other places,</p><p>The man who plays this dreamers game,</p><p>Call him Wolfborn, for that's his name.</p><p> </p><p>The lyrics are, interesting, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun wonders who this wolfborn is, wonders if he’s a real person or just a folk tale made up by nans to lure the children to get to bed. He doesn’t dwindle too much on it though. He has no business wondering about such things.</p><p> </p><p>The inn keeper, it seems, has other ideas. The older man saunters over to his table, pouring drinks for the few patrons sitting around, smiling and joking about as he goes. He reaches Baekhyun’s table, keeps a hand on the flat surface, cocking his hip slightly as he stares down at Baekhyun with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun makes sure to keep his head down, refusing to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So? How’d you like the music?” he asks with a flourish.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun hesitates, he shouldn’t be speaking to strangers, he cannot afford to blow his cover, at least not while he’s still so close to the capital. But he has to answer the man, he cannot just sit there like a brute.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice.” He answers, curtly, lowering his voice to make it unrecognizable.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Just nice? Neander there has been a singer here for more than five years! Wont you give him some tribute?” The man asked, voice tilting coyly.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun knew this was just a ploy to milk some money off of him. Maybe the bartender saw the hilt of his sword and recognized how expensive it looked. Either way, Baekhyun was used to people milking money out of him and his family, in fact, that’s all they were good for. All they were known for.</p><p> </p><p>Money, jewels, the riches.</p><p> </p><p>There were rumors that his father drank wine mixed with molten gold and wore golden robes to bed, but Baekhyun found those rather pathetic. There is no truth in any of that.</p><p> </p><p>The food is delicious, and he’s famished, but there’s still an outlandish energy floating about the inn, much to his dismay.</p><p> </p><p>As he takes another sip of his wine, he sees the candle lights flicker, a gust of wind blows through the inn and soon enough, the door swings open so swiftly, it makes a loud thudding sound, alarming the patrons inside. At once, swords are drawn, daggers are sheathed, and the air inside the inn changes exponentially, turning thicker, heavier, reeking with sweat, blood, and danger.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes fall on the five immensely tall and burly men now walking inside the inn, voices loud and stance threatening. It’s clear that they’re already a bit tipsy, with the way they crowd the tavern owner at once, demanding for alcohol. They’re all armed, Baekhyun notes right away. Either they’re pirates or just some off duty thieves. No matter who they are, they scream trouble and Baekhyun realises that he needs to get the hell out of there. <em>Right fucking now. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone in the tavern is looking at the men anxiously, waiting for them to make a move. They all order their drinks and make way to get a table, still continuing their rhombus chats and back slapping with guttural laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyuns left hand sneaks down and curls around his sword, thumb rubbing the carved design.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear? Apparently, Prince Junmyeon’s been fucking the Royal captain of his brothers fleet.” He hears one of the men say as they approach his table.</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciously, baekhyuns grip on the hilt tightens, ready to take his sword out and swing anytime.</p><p> </p><p>“you don’t say!” his friend clearly sounds shocked. “never took him to be a bedwarmer? These Royals I tell you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who? The prince? Or Captain Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain Oh, heard a lot about him, nasty fella, but his aim is sharper than the gods, they say. I’m more surprised that he went for the prissy middle child and not the budding snowflake.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun grits his teeth this time, not that darn nickname again. Only Zorah knows how tired he is.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I agree! Prince Baekhyun of Ecalia, gorgeous creature, wonder why he;s got a stick up his ass though. Such a fiery little thing.” The man says, and that’s it, that is baekhyuns cue to leave.</p><p> </p><p>It’s better to leave now than to sit here and hear people insult his brother and his physical appearance. Mind you, Baekhyun doesn’t need validation, hasn’t ever been fond of the concept overall, but the anger bubbling inside him now is a sign of an outburst, and he’s kind enough to save these people from the trouble.</p><p> </p><p>He gets up without a word, hand still coiled around the sword hilt, hood still drawn over his face. He gives the men a look over his shoulder, trying to get a hang of where they could be from. They seem Ecalian, with their blond hair and greyish green/Blue eyes, but they clearly lack Ecalian manners, Baekhyun thinks bitterly.</p><p> </p><p><em>Just walk away</em>. He tries to reason with himself<em>. Walk away and you’ll be fine.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>But just as he’s about to finally leave, he collides with one of the men on his way out, another tall, burly one with hideous green eyes. The impact is a little too strong, so much so that it makes the hood on his head fall back and reveal his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“watch where you’re going you—”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyuns heart stops when the man freezes in his tracks, eyes fixed on baekhyuns hair.</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you!-“ he points to baekhyuns hair like an idiot, eyes ballooned.  His outburst gets his friends’ attention as well, and suddenly, the whole tavern shuns into pin drop silence.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the ice prince!” someone screams.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s it.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t even bother to wait for a classic “Fuck you”. He just turns on his heel and storms out of the tavern, berating himself over his mishap.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the men running behind him, their frantic calls of “Ice prince!” and “Wait Boy!”, but he pays them no heed.</p><p>He just runs, like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects and crashing waves hitting the shore line. Like eagles soaring across indigo skies and a herd of cheetahs racing through verdant meadows. His long, silver coloured locks whip back and forth behind him like a fiery tale as he flings himself over sharp rocks and heavy tree trunks. He doesn’t know where he is, nor does he know where he’s heading. All he knows is that he has to keep running forward. Not stopping for anything.</p><p> </p><p>His heart pounds as finally, the fear sets in. The woods out here are thicker than he’s ever seen, a clear sign that he’s way away from the capital.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he’s about to jump off a bolder, a whistling arrow shoots pass his arm, making him flinch at the sheer speed of it. The arrows keep coming, followed by the calls of his name. It takes some time for the pain to settle in, but once the feeling registers, Baekhyun’s feet falter, making him stumble as the pain soars along his right side, making him let out grunt.</p><p> </p><p>He cannot see the blood in the dark, but his hand presses on the wound and feels the sticky liquid flowing steadily. He’s never been shot before, he only started taking fighting lessons two years ago, he’s still a rookie.</p><p> </p><p>The pain is excruciating. The moment his vision starts to blur, he panics. The thick cluster of trees in front of him seems endless, like a maze he cannot find a way out of. He tries to blink away the fatigue, commanding his feet to keep moving. He cannot afford to stop now. He cannot fall into the hands of some thugs.</p><p> </p><p>His head spins just as he hears a howl In the distance, and his blood runs cold. A Wolf. Spectacular, just what he needs right now.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t waste time to dwindle on anything though, his vision blurs again but this time, he realises that its not because of the pain, not entirely.</p><p> </p><p>Its because of the tears.</p><p> </p><p>Silent, stubborn tears have started to flow down his cheeks. Wetting his alabaster skin as he runs away from the mongrels, and Baekhyun realises it then, but not for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>He’s alone.</p><p> </p><p>As he wobbles his way into the deadly forest, he’s completely and truly alone, with no one to help him, no one to cry out for.</p><p> </p><p>After all this time. After twenty years, he should have gotten used to it.</p><p> </p><p>But he hasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He will never be used to this sickening feeling.</p><p> </p><p>His stomach coils at the thought, and his blurred vision results into him taking a misstep, making him fall to the ground with a thud. The ground is wet and muddy, but the fall hurts all the same. He tries to get up, but it’s like he’s ran out of energy.</p><p> </p><p>The tears are unstoppable now, and heaving shakily, Baekhyun closes his eyes, as he hears the sound of the mob get closer and closer, their feet stomping heavily on the ground.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is this it?</em>  He wonder’s faintly, biting his lip to keep from choking out a sob.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This cannot be the end. Can it? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He hears another howl in the distance, but even as he means to get up, he can’t. The blood has soaked his inner garments now, and the stench of muddy, moist earth, mixed with his own frosty blood makes his head spin even more.</p><p> </p><p>“Help, someone…anyone—” His voice breaks then, defeated.</p><p> </p><p>His head feels like someone is hitting it with a boulder repeatedly, that he doesn’t even realise it as it falls to the ground, eyes feeling heavy.</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he sees is a pair of gleaming eyes, eyes of a beast no doubt, a beast so enormous it towers over his shivering frame, baring its teeth at him.</p><p> </p><p>This is the end.</p><p> </p><p>Or is it?</p><p> </p><p>An earth-shattering howl, and Then, a voice.</p><p> </p><p>A young, sweet voice.</p><p> </p><p>Voice of a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Shadow!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Inkling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Hope you all are having a lovely day! We'll finally get to meet the other half of our handsome prince in this update! He's a grouchy old man but you'll fall in love with him and his (almost) noble ways soon enough! And of course, no one can resist his adorable son! Hope you all will like this! Please ignore any typos ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s mornings start something like this.</p><p> </p><p>He’s always the first to get up, making sure not to stir the small body curled up next to him. His son sleeps like a log though, even a small earthquake cannot deter him. Chanyeol finds it so amusing.</p><p> </p><p>After waking up, he cleans around their small, humble house, it's surrounded by massive mountains, covered in snow caps, with a small stream at a walkable distance. They’re completely shunned from the rest of the world, and chanyeol prefers it that way. That was his main intention when he was trying to build it anyway. Keeping his son away from the rest of the world has always been his plan, and it’s not going to change anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Cleaning doesn’t take that long, sweeping, wiping of some surfaces, cleaning the countertops and the sole fireplace inside the hut. Putting away their freshly cleaned clothes, storing the toys in one place, and then he gets ready to get some wood for the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Cooking the first morning meal is a quick affair some porridge and eggs are enough for them, followed by some blueberry blossom tea, his son’s favorite. Waking him up is a whole feat on its own, but Chanyeols gotten used to it now. He knows how to coax his son out of the bed, shaking his head when two small hands fly up into the air, making grabby hands at him. The boy’s eyes are still closed, face swollen, hair a sleep mussed mess.</p><p> </p><p>With a helpless chuckle, chanyeol picks his son up, listening to his sleepy mumbling as he goes about his day. The rest of the day is spent cooking, ignoring the trunk in the corner filled with his weapons, and trips around the woods.</p><p> </p><p>But today is different.</p><p> </p><p>Today, the nightmares are even worse, if possible.</p><p> </p><p>He hasn’t had a decent amount of sleep, and his forehead is bathed in sweat as his eyes scrunch up on their own, unaware of the way his hands grip onto the closest thing to him. His son’s sweater.</p><p> </p><p>He’s alone. He’s always alone in his dreams. It’s always him, alone, in that throne room.</p><p> </p><p>The throne room is humongous, with golden drapery around the long windows and silver decorations all around. He recognizes it instantly.</p><p> </p><p>The Ice palace.</p><p> </p><p>This isn’t the first time he’s found himself in this palace, nor the last time.</p><p> </p><p>There used to be a time when he knew his way around this palace like it was his second home.</p><p> </p><p>His feet push him forward without any preamble, and he walks across the empty throne room, until the throne, made of ice thorns, comes in view. Its crystals shine under the rays of the sun, giving it an otherworldly glow.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol slowly walks forwards, until he stands right in front of the throne, staring quietly at the three figures across.</p><p> </p><p>A woman, and two men.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks, fearing what’s about to come next. His fist clenches on its own and his heart rate speeds up, making him hyperventilate.</p><p> </p><p>A beat of silence, and then, a most gruesome scream echoes around the room. A scream full of pain, and heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>A scream tinged with betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>The scream makes him flinch, and suddenly, there’s blood all around him.</p><p> </p><p>He helplessly tries to walk forwards, to stop this madness at once.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, he fails.</p><p> </p><p>The blood is everywhere now, on that pristine white dress, tinging the root of the luscious silver hair, splattered across that icy throne, standing there cold, lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeols breathing hasn’t slowed down, blindly, his hands reach for his scimitar, but as his eyes look down, he sees his own hands drenched in blood.</p><p> </p><p>Murderer. The whispers start, and they don’t stop.</p><p> </p><p>Murderer.</p><p> </p><p>Murderer.</p><p>Cursed Wolfborn.</p><p> </p><p>Blood thirsty wolfborn.</p><p> </p><p>The words hit him like a whip hits bare skin, ripping it open, making his heart clench around the syllables.</p><p> </p><p>He still remembers the prophecy word by word.</p><p> </p><p>How can he forget?</p><p> </p><p>That prophecy gave him a purpose, but it also destroyed him.</p><p> </p><p>Destroyed him from inside out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Darkness prevails, A king will be slain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The peaceful herald will be forgotten, until love shall find him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two souls will be bonded, two hearts beating for each other</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kingdom shall fall, the world shall freeze at the hands of the white prince</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A curse shall fall upon a wolf pup, A price is to be paid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The innocent shall suffer, The evil shall be destroyed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire and ice shall rule once again, standing side by side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dark warrior will be forsaken</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under the moonlight, two lost souls will rejoice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the hands of his lover, the wolfborn shall melt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words echo in his head, making it heavy until it feels like there are knots forming in his head and he cannot breathe.</p><p> </p><p>And at once, the voices in his head are gone, faded into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Today definitely isn’t like any other days, the dream didn’t feel like a dream today.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, it felt real. Too real. The blood, the screams, the woman’s voice reciting the prophecy, a baby’s pained cry, silver hair, a beautiful smile, a delicate hand held over his bare chest, and ice—ice everywhere, surrounding him till he’s freezing to death.</p><p> </p><p>So no, Chanyeol doesn’t wake up on his own. Rather, he’s woken up by repeated licks across his face, the wetness making him scrunch his face up in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm—shadow, stop it” he chides, refusing to open his eyes. He’s tired damn it. He;s in no mood for shadow’s games.</p><p> </p><p>But shadow isn’t playing around.</p><p> </p><p>The wolf lets out a distressed whimper, his fastened breath hits chanyeols face. When he makes no move to get up, the wolf gets on top of his body, pretending like he weighs nothing, and noses chanyeols jaw, clearly worried about something. Chanyeol gets a couple more licks to his face, and once the scar on his jaw starts to sting, that’s when he decides that enough is enough.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he opens his eyes and meets shadow’s bright ones, he knows something’s wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong boy?” he asks, trying to get up. His head is pounding and there’s a sinking feeling in his stomach, spreading distress steadily.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow just lets out another whine, before his ears perk up, his shiny black fur touches chanyeols chin as the wolf suddenly stands on its haunches, letting out a low growl.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol decides to just end the wolf’s misery and stands up, he walks outside, blearing at the light outside. Its quite cloudy, which means its going to start raining in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow is still standing next to him, sticking close to him, whimpering frequently.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol just pats him on the head, smiling faintly when bright eyes meet his again. Shadow might be old, but he’s still the strongest wolf in the kingdom and his instincts are never wrong. That uneasy feeling is back and chanyeol wonders what it is. It’s a feeling you get when something precious to you is in distress, or in danger. A feeling of helplessness and distress.</p><p> </p><p>But that can’t be right, he thinks. All the things which are precious to him are right here with him. His son, and shadow. His family is right here with him. Then why is he feeling this way?</p><p> </p><p>In the end, he decides to squash the feeling down, theres no point in dwelling over these matters now. He’s got other things to worry about now.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a faint cough from inside the house and he frowns, turning around to look inside the dimly lighted house. Then he looks down at shadow again, who starts swinging his tail as soon as their eyes meet.</p><p> </p><p>“come on boy,” he around turns and walks inside. “let’s get on with our day.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaves shadow to wake jongin up today and makes his way to the back of the house, to a small storage room where he keeps all of his valuables.</p><p> </p><p>And by valuables, he means his weapons.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a big trunk kept in this room, a trunk that stands as a homage to his past life. For the last eight years, chanyeol has kept his past-self hidden in the crevices oft this small, untidy room. He only comes here when he;s feeling distressed or angry. Somehow, the shining metal of his weapons makes him feel calm.</p><p> </p><p>Not today though. Today, just looking at the array of weapons makes him clench his fists yet again, ready to slay a man’s throat. Funny how he hasn’t felt that bloodthirst in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>He picks up his favorite axe, thick, wooden carved handle, and the blade so sharp it cuts a wood log into two just with a single strike. He runs his hand over it, closing his eyes as he feels the coldness of the metal seep into his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He has missed it, this feeling of unthinkable power which only surfaces when he’s holding a weapon in his hand. For once, chanyeol doesn’t close the trunk today. Instead, he picks up his axe, followed by his trusty scimitar, both sharp and heavy, and walks inside the kitchen only to see jongins small figure sitting up on his pallet, blinking at him sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow is lying next to jongin, tail thumping in distress, as the small boy eyes his father.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can almost feel jongins little brain scrambling to understand why he’s standing in the kitchen with his weapons, so he decides to save him some trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“thought we might need them today when we go for a walk at night.” He says giving a small, reassuring smile. Jongin smiles back weakly, before he coughs again.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol immediately rushes to his side, sitting on his knees so his forearms are planted at the edge of the bed. He places a hand to jongin’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“no fever?” he asks, eyebrows knitting in concern when jongin coughs again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just thirsty baba” Jongin smiles again, tiny hands cupping chanyeols face, small fingers ease the tension in his brows and chanyeol is so enamored, not just by his son’s innocence, but also by his pure, kind heart. His worrying nature that chanyeol is sure he gets from his mother.</p><p> </p><p>“let’s get you something hot to drink then, shall we?” he gives a cheeky smile when and ruffles jongins hair. Jongin presses a sloppy kiss to his cheek, before he hops out of bed, ready to face the day.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol watches him make his way outside with shadow hot at his heels, and he smiles as the sunlight seeping through the door makes a halo around both of their figures.</p><p> </p><p>There it is. He thinks, his family.</p><p> </p><p>As long as he has them, he doesn’t need anyone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, that restless feeling is there, looming over his entire being. It makes him confused to no end, makes him lose his appetite, gnawing at his insides like a plague.</p><p> </p><p>Its only until its late into the night that shadow’s anxious whimpering starts again. The beast walks in circles around the house, growling softly on occasions, trying to get chanyeols attention.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is playing with his bow and arrow outside, but after he hears a thunder rumbling outside, he runs back in, pretty eyes ballooning as he stares at his father.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s raining so much baba!” he exclaims, pointing outside.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol takes a look for himself. It’s raining cats and dogs outside, and the air is extremely chilly. He wraps Jongin up in an extra coat, just to be on the safer side. Whoever is stupid enough to go outside in this rain is surely done for, thinks. When He hears another rumble behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“what is it boy?” he asks again, watching quietly as shadow walks past him, making his way outside the hut.</p><p> </p><p>“wait, shadow, where are you going? Get back here!” he has to raise his voice, but shadow just stands out in the rain, his fur wet, eyes gleaming in the dark as he looks at chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“what is it?” chanyeol whispers, now more confused than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow walks a couple steps in the direction of the woods, before he comes back and whimpers in chanyeols direction.</p><p> </p><p>He wants chanyeol to follow him. It’s clear in his movements. The beast growls low in his throat again, chanyeol recognizes the look in his eyes then.</p><p> </p><p>“Is someone in trouble?” he asks, stepping beside shadow under the rain. Shadow’s eyes are fixed on the dark woods, ears perked up. He’s listening for the smallest of sounds, even chanyeol holds his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, shadow’s ears twitch once, and then, the beast starts running, taking a leap into the woods at full speed. His dark fur blends in with the dark surroundings, and chanyeol stands there for a beat, frozen, until he gets a hang of his surroundings and runs back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow has never done that before. Which could only mean one thing.</p><p> </p><p>Someone out there is in deep trouble, and chanyeol is the only one who can save them.</p><p> </p><p>He picks up his scimitar and his trusty axe, putting a mask on his face in case he runs into the royal guards. He halts when he sees jongin at the door, his bow and arrow strapped to his back, tiny hood covering half his face. Almost like chanyeols carbon copy.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin no.” chanyeol says, fixing the mask above his mouth. His voice comes out muffled next, “it’s dangerous out there. We can’t afford to have you fall sick again”</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t waste time baba! Someone out there needs us!” jongin yells, before he runs out of the house, tiny feet squelching in the mud. That stubborn boy. Chanyeol can’t even blame him, he knows jongin gets that one quality from himself.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep resigned sigh, chanyeol looks around the house once, making sure the fire’s out, before he runs behind the boy.</p><p> </p><p>They have to run for about twenty minutes. Jongin is quick on his feet, jumping over boulders with ease, result of his trips around the forest with his father. Chanyeol keeps an eye on him, following closely behind. Both of their heads are covered with a hood, and his hand grips his scimitar tightly, the weapon drawn out, ready to strike whenever.</p><p> </p><p>The darkness around them thickens and chanyeols eyes widen as shadow finally comes into view. The wolf is standing right in front of something, and chanyeols trained eye spots a body curled around the floor. His heart rate speeds up exponentially as he hears Jongin’s terrified yell,</p><p> </p><p>“Shadow!”</p><p> </p><p>They catch up to the beast in no time. Huffing, chanyeol looks down at the figure on the floor. He barely gets a glimpse at the streaks of silver locks fanned around a pale face, before his attention is grabbed by heavily echoing footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Goons. His mind supplies. And if not, then Royal palace guards. There’s hardly any difference between the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin get behind me” he roars, pulling out his scimitar, twirling its hefty blade with a practiced ease. His hood is still intact, and so is his face mask. Narrowing his eyes, he quickly scans the men. Twelve of them in total, all of them with a sword or two in hand. Nothing he can’t handle.</p><p> </p><p>“Check if he’s alive. Don’t let him fall asleep.” He orders sternly, taking his stance to fight. He glances behind him for only a second, but what he sees makes his heart ache inside his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin, crouching near the fallen male, eyebrows pinched in concern, as his small hands try to shake the male awake, tiny, trembling whispers of “Please, please stay with us, please”.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol has never seen his son so distressed, he has never seen his wolf gone so feral either.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even know who the fallen male is, but an inexplicable feeling of protectiveness looms over his entire being, shocking him completely.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth, he decides to take that as a sign, and marches forwards without a care, stance threatening, eyes piercing, shadow’s growl is bone chilling, the beast lets out a howl that echoes across the thick, dark forest.</p><p> </p><p>The Wolfborn is back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was quite short wasn't it? I've been so swamped with online classes and assignments that I barely had any time to write this week. I've decided to update once a week so I wont stress myself out so much! Hope you enjoyed this short glimpse in chanyeol and jongins life! let me know what you think &lt;3 I'm ready to hear all about your theories!</p><p>My twitter:https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen</p><p>See you all soon! Stay safe and take care &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. One lie is enough (To question all truths)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know its been weeks since I updated. I was busy with uni assignments, but I'm back now! Hope you like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun comes to, it’s not his Royal servants who greet him, nor is it his father’s gruff voice, or his brothers’ mindless chatter.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up and immediately winces when he feels the sharp stab of pain in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>And then, the memories resurface.</p><p> </p><p>Grunting under his breath, he tries to sit up, finally acknowledging his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>First thing he notices is that wherever he is, it’s warm. He only confirms this fact when his eyes fall on the small fireplace that is crackling in a corner. His eyes immediately widen once he sees the enormous beast splayed on the soft mattress in front of the fireplace. Baekhyun has to admit, in all his short-spanned life, he has never seen a beast this majestic. Who knew wolves could be this handsome? Bright, shiny eyes blink at him in curiosity and Baekhyun almost gasps out loud, but a shy touch on his arm halts him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyuns head turns swiftly, eyes directly meeting pretty, brown ones. The eyes shine with childlike wonder, blinking at him shyly, before the child smiles, a tentative, soft smile. Baekhyun maybe melts a little.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, the child hands him a bowl and Baekhyun takes it, lips curved in amusement as the child immediately breaks eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>The bowl contains some water and that’s when Baekhyun remembers just how thirsty he is. Without any preamble, he gulps the liquid down, sighing as it cools his parched throat. He smacks his lips once he’s done, and hands the bowl back to the child, who takes it and gifts him another shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispers gratefully. The child just smiles again, blushing from head to toe. Baekhyun wants to coo.</p><p> </p><p>One curious look around the house and he realizes that the child is alone in the vicinity. There is no elderly or parentlike figure in sight so Baekhyun decides to stay on alert. He finds it odd that someone could leave such a small child alone here, along with that heinous beast. Baekhyun keeps staring at the majestic creature, feeling nervous to be in its presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry. Shadow is nice. Shadow won’t hurt.” The child says, in the softest voice Baekhyun has ever heard. As if to demonstrate, the child hops off from the small, makeshift bed Baekhyun is perched on, and runs off towards the sleeping beast, little legs waddling as he does so. The boy all but jumps onto the beasts’ sprawled form, as if he were jumping into a pool of fur, and giggles when the beast lets out a grunt, followed by a whimper as the boy rubs his little fingers behind his ears, scratching expertly. He looks back at Baekhyun, his smile blinding the prince.</p><p> </p><p>“See!” he yells, eyes crinkling in happiness, running his hands on the beasts back, “Shadow is nice! Shadow won’t hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun finally understands the last thing he had heard before he passed out, a child’s voice screaming shadow’s name. He doesn’t remember anything after that, just distant voice, blurry images and garbled memories.</p><p> </p><p>His hand is in a tightly wrapped bandage, his hair is loose, soft, straight strands cascading down his shoulders, his limbs ache but it’s a manageable ache, so he doesn’t pay it much attention.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and he’s not wearing his old clothes.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widen as he looks down at himself, trembly hands touching the soft, extremely oversized cotton shirt clad over his rather thin, but muscular frame. He’s still wearing his own pants though, so at least that’s good.</p><p> </p><p>The little boy is done playing with the beast, shadow, and is now back at his side, looking at him sheepishly. He reaches over and smoothers a finger over Baekhyuns bandaged arm, and asks, “Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gives a small smile, “No. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Thanks to your bandage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baba wrapped it!” The kid says enthusiastically, chest protruding proudly. “Baba is good at wrapping bandages.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure to thank him then.” Baekhyun says.</p><p> </p><p>“Baba is out cutting wood for the fire. He’ll be back soon.” The kid says, swinging his dangling legs in the air. The action is extremely adorable. Suddenly, He stops swinging his legs and throws Baekhyun another curious look.</p><p> </p><p>“oh! I’m Jongin!” he suddenly chirps, pointing a stubby finger to his face.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun can’t help but let out a chuckle at his antics. So, he lifts up a hand and points it to his own face. “Nice to meet you Jongin! I’m Junmyeon!” he introduced himself, cautiously keeping his princely title and real identity out. He cannot take any chances even in front of a kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty name for a pretty person!” Jongin chirps, surprising Baekhyun with his compliment.</p><p><br/>“Smooth, aren’t you?” he muses with a smile, feeling lighter than he has felt in years. Funny how talking to a small kid is making him feel more relaxed than anything else. He deems it to be the Jongin effect. If jongin has such a lively personality, Baekhyun imagines his parent to be the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Junmyeon,” Jongin, it seems, has many questions for him. He sees the kid lean closer a little, eyes narrowed cutely at his hair. “Is your hair real?” he asks, tone suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t blame him. His hair has always been a topic of discussion, often making it impossible to blend with any crowd. His hair is his identity, it is the reason why he got his famous name, ‘The ice prince.’ He used to be proud of his hair when he was younger, until he realized his hair brought him more trouble than praise. That’s why he started tying it in a low ponytail, to bring strangers’ attention to his face rather than his hair. He doesn’t want to cut it, but he has given it a thought more than once. He might snap and just do it, that day doesn’t look like it’ll be too far away.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah its real.” He affirms. He smiles at the way Jongin is still eyeing it cautiously. “you can touch it if you want, I won’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, Jongin’s hand leaps forward, curling around a stray strand of Baekhyuns hair.  “So soft” he mutters under his breath, eyes sparkling in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyuns lips curve into a smile again, happy to be in company of this charming little fella.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin tells him about his hobbies, about how shadow plays with him every day, about his favorite books, and how he loves passing time catching butterflies in the forest. He doesn’t mention his mother so Baekhyun deems it to be a sensitive subject and doesn’t prod. He talks so much, it makes Baekhyun giggle at his cuteness. Theyre so immersed in their chatter that Baekhyun doesn’t even register the door opening with a click of the wood, and then jongin is gone in a flash, running towards the main door.</p><p> </p><p>The man that walks inside is tall, taller than the tallest man Baekhyun has ever seen, Captain Oh. His frame is well built, sturdy, strong shoulders, a thick, burly neck, his messy hair curls around the edges, and his hands hold the wood cutter easily, as if the weapon were a toy.</p><p> </p><p>The first to run towards the man is shadow, as he jumps up from his place on the pallet and runs to the door, jumping excitedly onto his master. The man lets out a grunt, followed by a chuckle, dark eyes crinkling above the mask. Baekhyun wants to yank that thing right off and just see who his savior is. But he was raised to be polite and modest, so he squashes that urge down. The second shadow jumps down, tail wagging impossibly fast, jongin jumps onto the man crying out a delighted cacophony of “Baba you’re back!”</p><p> </p><p>The man yelps, struggling with both creatures hanging off his tall frame. His hair falls over his brows as he puts jongin down, his other hand ruffling shadow’s fur.</p><p> </p><p>“Settle down boys” he says, and Baekhyun jumps upon hearing that voice. It’s got a rough edge to it, but it’s got no bite to it, only softness. It’s a fresh, crisp sound, making Baekhyuns eyes go round at just how lovely it sounds to his ears. He decides then and there that he is ready to listen to this stranger’s voice for the whole night. He might as well melt just by hearing that voice.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun realizes that what he’s witnessing must be a daily occurrence. He realizes that mistakenly or not, he has rather barged in on a very private, domestic moment in a stranger’s life. He feels bad for prying, but his curiosity is peaked now, and if he could, he would have asked the man all his questions. But, again, his childhood values and teachings stop him from speaking his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He decides to let the little family of three have a moment, and politely averts his eyes, choosing to look around the house again. The house is plain and simple, with bare minimum necessitates and minimalistic furniture. Everything is wooden and looks handmade. He steals a look at the house owners’ big hands and deems them as carpenter worthy. </p><p> </p><p>The man still has jongins tiny frame nestled In his arms as he puts the weapon down, runs a hand through his hair, and walks inside the house, with a still excited shadow following closely behind.</p><p> </p><p>As the man walks closer, head tilted so he can hear jongins whispers in his ear, his face, or well, the most of it, illuminates in the light emanating from the fireplace. Baekhyun notes a few things in those moments, the man’s mask is pitch black, His eyes aren’t black at all, but a dark shade of brown. His hair looks like it’s always messy. His brows are thick and sharp, and even without a vision, Baekhyun can imagine him frowning right this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“And no fever for you today?” he’s mumbling in jongins hair, before pressing a kiss to the soft silky strands. “No cough?” Jongin shakes his head, before looking in baekhyuns direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Junmyeon look! Baba is back!” he says, tiny hands petting the man’s jaw. The man indulges him, before his eyes settle on Baekhyun, and the gaze is so intense, Baekhyun feels like its piercing his soul, it’s like he’s bare in front of a total stranger. Like the man can see through his souls and count all his sins.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” he asks, voice muffled by the mask. He puts jongin down so the kid can crawl on the side of the bed, and sits on his haunches, so that he;s on eye level with Baekhyun. He gives a long, inspecting look to baekhyuns bandage, prodding it once with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“looks like it doesn’t hurt.” He says to no one in particular. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the bandage” Baekhyun rushes to speak. “and thank you for—saving me last night. If it wasn’t for your kindness I would have—"</p><p> </p><p>“any fever?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyuns lips seal shut as the man lifts up a hand and places it on his forehead. The touch is light, but it makes Baekhyun feel like he’s burning up, like a fire has been lighted in the pit of his stomach. He winces when he realizes how cold and pale his body always is, pale to the core. He’s always been cold blooded, ever since he was born. His aunts used to joke it’s because no one was there to melt his frozen heart, making little Baekhyun humph in anger. His always cold temperature makes it easier to live in the glass palace, where it’s always cold, twenty-four seven.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. No fever.” The man concludes, eyebrows still knit together. Baekhyun wants to ask him why he looks so troubled, but he’s too star struck to utter a single word.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need another bandage. Oh, and something warm to soothe your stomach. Sword cuts always get the best of people. While I’ve seen worse, it’s better to be cautious.” The man isn’t really meeting his eyes, too busy unfolding a stack of bandages from under the bed. Jongin is sitting next to shadow now, leaning on the beast as he reads from a book. The book looks familiar and Baekhyun realizes it’s a book of fairy tales, the one he used to read and obsess over as a child.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t thank you enough—” he begins, but is interrupted by the stranger, yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to thank me. Any good man would have done the same.” The man says, rolling the bandage around his arm swiftly but carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a good man then?” Baekhyun doesn’t know why he asks this, but he decides to just wait for the man’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>He finally meets Baekhyuns eyes, looking at him through his thick lashes.</p><p> </p><p>“I was talking about my son.” He says flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a good man” he says, putting away the unused bandage. He gives Baekhyun another look ; this one feels even more intense, as if he’s studying Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the worst of the worst.” He says, before he gracefully gets up and walks to the kitchen area, leaving a troubled Baekhyun behind.</p><p> </p><p>Dinnertime rolls around soon enough. Baekhyun just sits in his little corner, feeling completely out of place as he watches jongin and his father flit around the house. Tidying, cleaning, cooking, laughing. It’s a rare sight, one that makes Baekhyun feel all warm and fuzzy inside. When was the last time he spent some alone time with his father and brothers? He cannot remember, nor does he want to. All their family meetings usually end with one of them storming out of the room. So much for familial bond.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I—” he stutters, freezing when their eyes zero in on him. Jongin is sitting on his father’s shoulders, giggling as chanyeol stirs something in the pot. “do you need any help?” he asks tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost done.” The man utters, grabbing three bowls and some cutlery. Theres a small wooden table in the living room, low enough to eat while sitting on the floor. The man puts jongin down, and shuffles to get everything onto the table. Baekhyun watches him quietly, as he slowly gets up from his place.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is busy getting them tumblers full of water when Baekhyun quietly takes a seat at the table, still eyeing the man.</p><p> </p><p>“you didn’t tell me your name” he says, patiently waiting to be served.</p><p> </p><p>The man doesn’t look up. He serves the steaming soup into the bowls and tears some bread, slides it all towards Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s chanyeol.” He says gruffly, throwing a quick look at Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p><em>Chanyeol.  </em>Baekhyun rolls it around his tongue a couple of times, just to get the feel of it. It feels different in his mouth, the syllables rolling heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Junmyeon.” He says. Just because he can. He’s planning to leave these two tomorrow morning anyway, so not like they’ll figure out who he is. Jongin is a child and chanyeol is just, too indifferent.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol looks up. He’s still wearing his mask. Baekhyun wonders if he ever takes it off, if he ever lets fresh air touch his face. He looks at Baekhyun like he’s about to ask him questions but decides not to.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun takes a spoonful of the soup and almost moans out loud. It’s like nothing he’s ever tasted before. Realizing how fucking hungry he is, he bites off pieces of bread, dips them in the soup, and his bowl is empty in minutes. Once he’s done, he just listens to jongin’s chatter. While chanyeol sits next to his son, mask still on. He amuses Jongin with his own questions, chuckling deeply at his son’s smart retorts, eyes crinkling in mirth. Baekhyun cannot stop staring. It’s the heartiest meal he’s ever had.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the food.” He says, trying to manage his hair that’s falling off of his shoulder. The locks keep getting in front of his face, making him huff out in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“here.” Chanyeol hands him a little circlet, its sky blue in colour, with a little flower on top. “Use this to tie your hair”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you” Baekhyun takes it with a quick bow, inspecting it carefully, it’s a beautiful thing, definitely something out of a woman’s jewelry box. He quickly ties his hair without tucking behind the stray locks that slip out of the ponytail and frame his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair is quite, rare. <em>Junmyeon</em>.” Chanyeol comments, gaze fixed to the silver ocean of hair.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyuns heart does a nervous flip. He cannot afford to let his hair be the reason he gets caught by the royal guards. He lets out a nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“oh? I don’t think so.” He flicks the ponytail onto his back in a swift move. “if you don’t mind, I would like to take some rest now. I’ll probably leave early in the morning. I’ve got a long way to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol hums, throws a glance towards shadow’s laying figure. They hear jongin coughing 2in the kitchen area, and for the first time since he stepped a foot inside this house, Baekhyun feels chanyeol tense up. “may I ask where you’re off to? Because we were supposed to head out tomorrow as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I, well. I haven’t decided yet.” Baekhyun decides to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve got no destination in mind then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Baekhyun admits. “where are you travelling to?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Down south. We have some important business to attend to. It’s a matter of life and death.” Chanyeol explains offhandedly. Baekhyuns eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p><em>Business of life and death?</em> That sounds rather scandalous. <em>Just who is this man?</em>He wonders for the nth time. He’s got a mysterious aura around him, he doesn’t even show his face, but he’s gentle with his kid, and he has a pet wolf for god’s sake!  A complete enigma. And the more he stays in his presence the more he gets the urge to unravel who he is once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>“Life and death?” he says, chuckling nervously. “sounds dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol just nods, before he hands him a bowl, urging him to take it. Baekhyun looks inside and finds a ruby red liquid. Seeing His brows pinch in question, chanyeol answers with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s medicine. For your arm. Made from the Rhododendron flower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Baekhyun takes a sip and my, that is bitter. He gulps it all in one go, face scrunched in disgust. His ears twitch when he hears a huff of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Did Chanyeol just? Laugh?</p><p> </p><p>He’s frustrated that he cannot see the man’s smile, but he hands the bowl back amiably. “I’ll catch up on some sleep then. Thank you chanyeol.” He says, and watches chanyeol nod and walk away.</p><p> </p><p>The night air is chilly, but Baekhyun is thankful for the duvet and the little fireplace that’s still alight in the corner. He pulls the duvet closer to his chest, but just as he;s about to close his eyes, the sound of someone coughing reaches his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Alarmed, he sits up on the bed, listening to the inflamed sound of coughing, followed by a pained wail. Its jongin, he realizes, feeling dread creep in his throat. Jongins cries are heartbreaking to listen to, followed by chanyeols deep voice trying to soothe his son’s pain.</p><p> </p><p> Baekhyun gets up and walks closer for a look. Frowning when he sees the pair on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin is lying in chanyeols arms, face scrunched up in pain. His tears are staining his chubby cheeks, fists curled in chanyeols shirt as he cries quietly. There’s another bowl in chanyeols hands, voice soft as he urges jongin to drink whatever is inside.</p><p> </p><p>“just a little more, come on.” The father makes jongin empty the contents of the bowl. He picks jongin up and holds him close to his chest, runs a soothing hand over his back, patting it lightly. Jongins sniffles haven’t died down, and Baekhyun notices he’s shaking, clutching on chanyeols body like a frightened koala. Baekhyuns heart squeezes at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything alright?” he decides to break the silence, stepping out of the shadows that were hiding him. “Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. but he will be.” Chanyeol sways a little from side to side, helping jongin fall asleep again. This is a daily occurance for them, ever since jongin turned two and the curse started working in full force. Taking his life bite by bite, affecting his little body in waves of fever and cough, the curse was always merciless.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol hates seeing his son like this. Always blamed himself for jongin’s condition.</p><p> </p><p>But he’s sure that jongin won’t be in pain for long.</p><p> </p><p>Because he has found a solution.</p><p> </p><p>After searching for years, he has finally found someone who will be able to cure jongin once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>It’ll be a long journey to get to where that savior is, but chanyeol is anything if stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>He’s the wolfborn after all. Fighting and surviving is in his blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he sick?” Baekhyun asks, taking a seat on the floor, making sure to keep his distance.</p><p> </p><p>“something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“is it serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“hmm.” All he gets is an absent grunt in response. But Baekhyun is quick to connect the dots.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. Is this the matter of life and death you were talking about?” he asks, eyes round, interest peaked.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol narrows his eyes. “you’re quick”</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Am I wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Another grunt. This one, a bit annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>If chanyeol is a stubborn bastard, a ticking timebomb, then Baekhyun is a tenacious little minx.</p><p> </p><p>Like fire and ice.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the reason you’re travelling tomorrow? For jongin?”</p><p> </p><p>“you ask too many questions”</p><p> </p><p>“well you’re not answering them!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s none of your business!”</p><p> </p><p>“you saved my life, let me inside your home, and now letting me ask questions about your sick kid, I think it is kind of my business. You don’t know me, chanyeol. I might be able to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Help me? How are you going to help me? You can’t even defend yourself with a sword!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was one time! And I was already injured! But you need to tell everything if you want me to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your help, alright? I’m his father, I think I can take care of my own child!” chanyeol snaps, eyes aflame. Baekhyun maybe cowers a little.</p><p> </p><p>“o-okay I’m—”</p><p> </p><p>“stop poking your nose in people’s business.”</p><p> </p><p>“I apologies. I’m usually not like this. It’s just, I’m worried for jongin.” Baekhyun admits forlornly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you have no right to be worried about him. He’s not your son. He’s not your <em>anything.</em>” Chanyeol says gravely. His tone makes baekhyuns skin crawl. The amount of hatred in his tone reminds him of countless jabs that he has received from his childhood. It makes his head spin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I overstepped the line. I won’t ask you any more questions but just, please tell me this.” He says earnestly, waiting for chanyeol to nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Is jongin going to die?” his throat aches even as he says this. And he berates himself for getting so attached to a child whom he met hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeols shoulders drop, and he lets out a resigned sigh. As if he hurts for him to even speak on this matter. “If he doesn’t get the treatment in time, then probably.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun decides that that’s all he;s going to get out of chanyeol. So with a sigh of his own, he gets up, and decides to call it a night. The crickets are chirping outside, and jongin has fallen asleep on chanyeols shoulder. Just as he’s about to get back on the bed, he spots chanyeol press a kiss to jongins forehead, before he strokes his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun makes a decision then and there. A dangerous decision. One that might even get him killed. But he needs to do this. If he wants to find some solace, he needs to do everything in his power to save jongin.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t fall asleep. He can’t. His thoughts are running a mile per minute. And try as he might, he cannot find another way to do this.</p><p> </p><p>Making up his mind, he gets up. Looks around the quiet house. Jongin is sleeping in chanyeols arms, little puffs of breaths leaving his pouty lips.</p><p> </p><p>If Baekhyun is going to do this, he needs to find his sword first. He slowly gets up, tip toeing across the house and towards the kitchen. It’s hard to find locate things in the dark, but he strains his vision and keeps looking, staying as quiet as he can. The sword isn’t in the living room, nor is it in the kitchen area. Shadow is still asleep near the fireplace, so Baekhyun decides to check the backside of the house. He finds freshly chopped wood in a corner, followed by some stocks of vegetables, raw meat, and dairy produce. Nothing much here. But Just as he’s about to turn back and return to the living room, he spots a wooden door that had camouflaged itself with the wall. What could this be? A secret room? A secret passageway? But why would a single parent living in the middle of nowhere need a secret room? Unless…. he’s hiding something?</p><p> </p><p>The room isn’t locked, and Baekhyun stays on alert as he slowly pushes it open, praying it won’t make a sound. The room is extremely small and bathed in darkness. He touches the cold wall and navigates his way around the tiny space, senses going into overdrive. There’s a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead as he tries to remain as quiet as possible. He spots his sword in a corner, kept upright, the hilt tilted by the wall. He picks it up slowly, movements careful. But just as he thinks his work here is done, a half opened wooden box, its size hefty, catches his attention.</p><p> </p><p>The box is filled to the brim, and baekhyuns eyes widen at the wide selection of weapons stacked inside. There’re daggers, scimitars, arrows, knuckleheads, and even a small crossbow. But its underneath all of that, he spots a white garment, with intricate silver embroidery on top. His breathing stops altogether once he realizes what that piece of clothing is.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the Royal palace guards’ uniform.</p><p> </p><p>But why? Baekhyun doesn’t understand this at all.</p><p> </p><p>Why would chanyeol have this?</p><p> </p><p>Was he a guard before? Has he served Baekhyuns father before?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t pick up the piece of clothing, but a sound outside makes him flinch, and without preamble, he grabs his sword and dashes outside the storage room.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is standing there, sleepy eyes ballooning the minute they land on Baekhyun standing there with his sword. Baekhyun is about to tell him not to make a sound, but the rushed footsteps followed by chanyeols heavy breathing makes him take on a defense mode way earlier than he had planned.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happens too fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin!” chanyeols voice sounds anxious as he walks in, but Baekhyun is fast as lightening. He grabs jongins smaller body closer to his, and holds him tight, his back to baekhyuns chest. He rests his sword to jongins pulse point, not too close, just enough to agitate chanyeol. He’s not going to kill the child, he could never. But this man has been acting suspicious all night. So, if in order to get his answers Baekhyun has to break the ultimate rule of “respect the host”, he will gladly do so.</p><p> </p><p>Jongins little body is trembling against his, squirming to break free. Baekhyun hurls apologies at his little friend repeatedly. He honestly didn’t mean to bring jongin into this mess. But it’s too late now.</p><p> </p><p>“Let him go.” Chanyeol grits his teeth, eyes burning holes in Baekhyun’s body. Hes holding his own scimitar in his hands, and Baekhyun notices his left hand stretched out, holding shadow back from attacking Baekhyun head on.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t come any closer, or I’ll slit his fucking throat.” Baekhyun warns.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you have the royal palace guard’s uniform? Why do you wear a mask over your face?” Baekhyun understands these are dire times, but he needs some answers goddamit. “who…<em>are</em> you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you have the right to ask me who I am…. Your majesty.” Chanyeols voice drops even lower now, making Baekhyun freeze in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“how did you—?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I wouldn’t notice? Prince Baekhyun of Icalia? The fancy robes? That upscale ring on your finger? And of course, your infamous hair? It was stupid of you to choose your older brother Junmyeon’s name, when his hair is pitch black, not your sterling silver.” chanyeol spits his name out like it’s a profanity, a word that would dirty his tongue. Baekhyun winces. Chanyeol knows so much about his family. But how? And why?</p><p> </p><p>He holds Jongin even closer, eyes meeting chanyeols resolutely. “Do you work for the king?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol lets out a little scoff. He pushes shadow back even further and takes a step closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t take orders from anyone.” He says slowly, tone menacing. “I’m my own boss. Which means, I can kill you if I want to, Princeling.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s bluffing. Baekhyun tells himself. He won’t dare to hurt anyone who’s holding his son in such a compromising situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we both have questions for each other. And I’m not backing down until I get my answers.” Baekhyun says firmly. He flinches when he hears shadow’s deadly growl.</p><p> </p><p>“fine. But one wrong move, and I’ll chop your head off.” Chanyeol warns. “what do you wanna know, princeling.”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, <em>stop calling me that</em>.” Baekhyun hisses. “and second, tell me what exactly is wrong with your son. Is it a disease? Or a curse? And is It curable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, it is curable.” Chanyeol says. “how he came to have this physical condition is a story for another time, but yes, it isn’t natural, its…an inflected condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“ahhh so it is a curse.” Baekhyun says, simultaneously loosening his grip on jongin. “and where is the cure? Where are you travelling to tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“the cure can be found down south, near the sea. There’s a witch who rests in the middle of the sea, at the isle of kroton.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isle of kroton? Have you gone nuts? Isle of kroton is a myth. It doesn’t exist!” Baekhyun yells, impatient. He doesn’t have time for foolish tales.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but it does, princeling, I’ve got a map and everything. A map, and a navigator as well.”</p><p>“so you’re saying that isle of kroton is real?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, prove it.”</p><p> </p><p>“excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“prove it. Show me its real. Take me with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take you along? Never in a million years.” Chanyeol snips.</p><p> </p><p>“I have gold.” Baekhyun says hastily. I can pay you to take me along. I Just, want to get away from here, as far away as possible.” He lets jongin go completely now, his sword still close to his face, but the poor child is too terrified to even move away, so Baekhyun keeps an assuring hand on his shoulder, wincing when he feels him shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so hell bent on coming with us? No, why are you even here? What were you doing in the woods last night? And that too alone? Why aren’t you lounging in your fancy palace right this moment and instead standing in our shabby kitchen??” chanyeol fires his question one after the other, making Baekhyun grimace at his scrutiny.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I ran away.” He says softly, gripping his sword tight. His gaze hardens as he looks up. “And I’m <em>not</em> planning to go back. So you either take my gold and let me accompany you in the morning, or I’ll—”</p><p> </p><p>“Or you’ll what? Slit my son’s throat?” chanyeol says, and to baekhyuns horror, he realizes that the man is smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“huh?” he asks, incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “Jongin, why don’t you show our princeling what you can do?”</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, baekhyuns knees have buckled and with a grunt, small hands push his body down, showing an immense amount of strength. He falls to the floor with a thud, scraping his knees as he does so. Jongins little body slides behind him, and he looks up to find two pairs of eyes looking at him, jongins got an apologetic smile on his face, but chanyeol, that bastard, is openly snickering.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry junm—Prince Baekhyun.” Jongin apologizes, but Baekhyun can’t even be mad at him, instead, he gets up, and pulls jongin to his chest. “No don’t apologies, I should be the one to say sorry. Did I hurt you jongin? I’m sorry if I did, I hope you’ll forgive me. I was too worked up, Baekhyunnie is sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah I’m fine.” Jongin gives him a smile. “Baba and I train every day! So, I can go strong! I can also yield a sword!” he chirps proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“you gave your son a sword??” Baekhyun deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“what? He’s old enough!” chanyeol says, adjusting his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“and what’s with the mask by the way? Why won’t you take it off?” Baekhyun demands haughtily.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stops, before he turns to him slowly, and there he goes, studying Baekhyun again with his dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Some questions are better left unanswered. Just as some sights are better left unseen.” He says flatly. Baekhyun shuts his mouth, afraid that he crossed a line, yet again.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol picks jongin up from the floor, chuckling when the kid yawns again. Baekhyun can’t help but apologies as the weight of his actions finally settles in. jongin just smiles, before he waves a goodbye to Baekhyun from his fathers’ shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“get some rest, princeling. You better have your gold ready tomorrow. We leave at dawn.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh</em>. Baekhyun muses, feeling a curl in his chest at the sight of chanyeols broad shoulders and solid back view. He cannot get attached. He cannot afford to.</p><p> </p><p>He scoffs inwardly as he watches the father and son walk back to the living room, followed by shadow who keeps on wagging his tail.</p><p> </p><p>What an odd trio.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope that was okay, Let me know in the comments! Take care everyone! stay safe! &lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Winter Crossing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello! Long time no see! This chapter is on the shorter side, but I still hope you all will like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>They do leave at dawn.</p><p> </p><p>With just a rucksack on Chanyeols back, some water skins and some food for Jongin, Baekhyun quietly watches as he locks the door to their small home. He tucks a stray strand of his hair behind his ear, his hair now secured in a low ponytail, away from his face. Chanyeol takes a minute to actually step away from the house. He stands straight, hand placed onto the front door, gaze absent. Baekhyun gives jongin a questioning look, but the little boy just shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>And then, it clicks.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is saying goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Goodbye to his old, rather mundane life.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll ever return from this journey.</p><p> </p><p>The realization makes Baekhyun frown a little, and with a clearing of his throat, he takes a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not goodbye.” He says, voice firm. He sees the way chanyeols shoulders tense, but the man doesn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“You will come back here chanyeol. Everything will be okay. This is not goodbye.” He says again, puffing his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The man turns around then, and in three heavy steps he;s standing in front of him, peering down at him in suspicion. Just as baekhyuns about to open his mouth and speak again, the man produces a string of thick rope and in quick, effortless movements, he has already tied Baekhyuns hands up, not too tight, but lose enough that it gives them some room to breathe. Baekhyun is so speechless that he just stares at Chanyeol, completely caught off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“You—” he hisses, gritting his teeth like a filthy animal.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol has the audacity to let out a low chuckle. Baekhyuns blood boils.</p><p> </p><p>“I already gave you the gold that I had promised!” Baekhyun says.</p><p> </p><p>“So? Doesn’t mean I trust you, princeling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. call me that.” Baekhhyun grits out, but Chanyeol is undeterred. The man reaches over and takes out his sword from his hilt. Great. Now Baekhyun Is not only bound, he is also weaponless. Oh, how he wishes he could strangle chanyeol right now. That bastard deserves it. Then Baekhyun would just take jongin with him and run away and he won’t have to—</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for your own good.” Chanyeol says. As if he’s doing Baekhyun a favour. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“how?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you held your blade to my son;s throat, princeling.” Chanyeols voice suddenly drops, as if he doesn’t want jongin to hear this conversation. He takes a step forwards, making Baekhyun gulp in nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“one wrong move, and I’ll leave your ass out there into the wild. I’d prefer it if you don’t test my patience. Cause trust me, even if Jongin likes you, I don’t. I won’t hesitate to rip your pretty little head off.” He finishes with a growl.</p><p>His words, however, don’t seem to have the intended effect on the “princeling”. Cause just as he’s done speaking the prince’s eyes widen just a tad, before he cocks his head to the side, bluish eyes blinking at him daringly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just call me pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>Even if he can’t see it, Baekhyun is a hundred percent sure that chanyeols face behind the mask has gone pale. He can see the way the man clenches his jaw behind the mask, before he rolls his eyes, mutters a grouchy “Don’t flatter yourself.” And walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun cannot help but huff in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Just last night, Baekhyun had made a decision. As he tried to get some sleep, his mind had been filled with the events from the past two days, from his rendezvous in the woods to the chance meeting with this mysterious father and son duo. But, after spending time with jongin, and ultimately, chanyeol Baekhyun had made up his mind. No matter what happened, he will find a cure for jongin. He’ll travel to far off lands, he will do anything to give that child his life back. No matter what chanyeol thinks of him, Baekhyun refuses to be a rogue prince with no purpose. He wants to do good, to change the world however he can, and in order to do that, he has to start small. Changing the life of this father son duo is like a mission that he wants to fulfill. He had promised himself that he will never let the smile on jongins face go dull. He’ll sell his soul to the Satan if he has to, but he will, by every means, save Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>The sun plays hide and seek as they make out of the clearing and venture into light forest. The light forest is humble, misty, and ancient. Its canopy was ruled by hickory, ash, and juniper, and ample openings let enough dancing beams of light through for vibrant ferns to consume the crunchy layers of leaves below. Thick creeps drooped from every tree, and a hodgepodge of flowers, which claimed quiet corners, enriched the otherwise brown forest floor. A clamor of beastly noises, belonging mostly to bird songs, resonated through the air, and overpowered the occasional sounds of birds of prey gliding in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun quietly follows chanyeol and jongin, with shadow walking by their side. They walk for the whole morning, with jongin running around circles every now and then and shadow grumbling under his breath when the boy tries to hop onto his back. Jongins next target is Baekhyun as he ambles over to the prince with a goofy smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Baekhyun!” He yells, eyes crinkling mischievously. Baekhyun, yet again, melts.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello there handsome” he wants to grab jongins tiny hand but he can’t. “you tired yet?” he asks softly, chuckling when Jongin pouts a little and nods, eyebrows scrunching up.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna hop on my back?” Jongin just beams and the small smile on baekhyuns face widens. Gosh he’s already so whipped for this kid and it’s been only two days, he needs to get his shit together. But how? Jongin is just so inhumanely…. adorable. so, unlike his father.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of his father—</p><p> </p><p>In his heap to pick jongin up on his back, Baekhyun doesn’t realise that chanyeol has stopped walking, and undoubtedly Baekhyun stumbles and almost runs into his back, startling Jongin when he yelps.</p><p> </p><p>Silently, Chanyeol turns around, and even if Baekhyun cannot see the rest of his face, he just knows that the man is scowling behind that mask. His eyes are surely on fire as he quietly glares down at Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>With a nervous gulp, Baekhyun tries for a smile, but Chanyeols gaze shifts behind him and settles onto Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin get down.” He orders quietly. Jongin immediately lets out a whine, trying to hide his face in Baekhyun’s hair as his hands tighten around baekhyuns neck.</p><p>“Jongin don’t make me repeat myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“but im tired!” jongin says petulantly. Baekhyun decides to intervene.</p><p> </p><p>“look its really no problem—”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol just sighs, before his gazer lowers to Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“he’s tired.” Baekhyun says, trying to sound as appeasing as he can when all he wants to do is whack chanyeol in the head.</p><p> </p><p>“I can carry for a while, children get tired faster anyway. I can let him down after a while and then you can—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me how to take care of my own kid, princeling.” Chanyeol snaps. Baekhyun decides to seal his lips shut but not without one last comment.</p><p> </p><p>“well if you know how to take care of your kid then why don’t you do something about it? Can’t you see that he’s tired?”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, chanyeol takes jongin off his back and into his arms. He perches the boy on his shoulder and starts walking. Clearly, he has deemed that it is useless to stop and fight with someone as headstrong as Baekhyun. He’ll never have the last word.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun huffs so loudly the strand of hair falling in his eyes floats away from his face. Clenching his fists, he throws jongin a little wink. The kid is staring down at him from his seat on his fathers shoulders. Jongins fallen face brightens up immediately, and so their journey commence.</p><p> </p><p>After walking for the entire afternoon, they finally manage to pass the light forest without any problems. The afternoon sun is slowly getting ready to set. And with the setting sun came a sky of fire, the orange of every wintry hearth. The air suddenly started getting chilly, as the warm afternoon breezes turned colder by the minute. The sky looks like it’s the battle field of the gathering night, with specks of golden, blue and purple mixed together, ready to dissolve in order  to welcome the starry night</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sees jongin yawn and realizes just how dark their surroundings have gotten. He wants to ask chanyeol if they’re going to set up camp or not, but for some reason, the older man’s attitude isn’t sitting so well with him. But Baekhyun is too stubborn, he will make sure chanyeol gets the taste of his own medicine, he just needs to wait for the right opportunity to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Baekhyun is someone who hates silence. So, he decides to suck It up and jogs a little to fall in step with chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>The grass crunches under their feet, dewdrops visible even at this hour. The noises from various forest animals have grown louder now, and Baekhyun swears he even hears another wolf howl in the distance. He hears shadow’s grunt to his right, the beast falls in step with him too, and Baekhyun realizes that for the first time since they started this journey, they’re all walking together. It’s such a small, insignificant detail, but it brings him solace nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol is still walking quietly, the only time he opens his mouth is when jongin asks him a question. And no matter what he answers, jongins pouty lips always form a shocked “o” as the child exclaims in wonder. Baekhyun can see how much jongin loves his father, and even if he would rather let the duo be lost in their own world, right now, he has some questions that need to be answered.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are we gonna set up camp for the night?”</p><p> </p><p>He is so sure that the taller will not answer that the sudden deep timber of chanyeols voice startles him.</p><p> </p><p>“not out here. It’s our first night out, so we’ll stay indoors tonight. There’s a town just far up ahead, I have an acquaintance in the town who has made arrangements for our stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh.” Baekhyun is impressed. He was ready to spend his first night out in the wild, but it seems like that will have to wait.  They descend a small hill, and they reach the rear of the light forest. Their lofty position gives them the advantage of looking at the vast valley that beholds them. Baekhyun almost gasps when he sees the flickering lights in the distance, and that must be the small town they’ll be passing through. But before he even gets a word out, his eyes fall upon the massive bridge that joins the two ends of the dark valley.</p><p> </p><p>The bridge is huge. It looked unreal. Solid. Like a million years from now, when the rest of the world crumbled, this bridge would probably still remain out here, like a fossilized bone. It faintly reminded Baekhyun of the massive bridge that connected his ice palace with the outside world.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun doesn’t even realize that he has stopped in his tracks. Its chanyeols voice that brings him back to the reality.</p><p> </p><p>“stunning, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Baekhyun just nods. The wind howls loudly, and with a shiver, he says, “And terrifying”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol just snickers. “you bet. A hundred years ago, this bridge was built with skill and precision. It got its name, ‘The Winter Crossing’ because it’s the only way one can cross from the north and enter the south in one piece. You see all that jungle down there, it’s filled with ogres and vicious creatures. No man has ever made it alive through those jungles. This bridge is the travelers only hope. As you can see, each block is square and perfectly laid, the arches are mathematical semi circles and along those edges, you can see those stones carved into dome topped pillars. Every winter, this entire structure freezes. But it’s safe to travel on it now. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>With another shiver, Baekhyun just follows the man. Jongin is wrapped in his trusted shawl as he hugs his father’s head, small frame shivering with the sudden chill that filters through the air.</p><p> </p><p>As they near the bridge, Baekhyun thinks he sees a speck of gold on the other side. He narrows his eyes, teeth chattering a little from the cold wind as he tries to see what it is. But just as hes about to warn chanyeol, the man himself speaks, hastening his steps simultaneously.</p><p> </p><p>“there she is.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who is she?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The crossing of the bridge doesn’t take that long, the winds are too strong, their howls sting baekhyuns ears. Even shadow seems to be struggling as he tries to walk properly. But a comforting pat from chanyeol manages to lift up the beast’s spirits.</p><p> </p><p>As they reach the other side of the bridge, Baekhyun finally gets a look at the “she” chanyeol was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>The woman standing before them is tall, with dark red hair and a wide smile on her youthful face. She’s wearing a bright yellow cape, and no wonder, with an outfit this bold, it isn’t a surprise that Baekhyun manages to spot her from that far away.</p><p> </p><p>She’s vibrating from excitement by the time they reach her. And she all but yanks jongin from chanyeols arms when they stand before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nini!” she screams in delight, hugging the child tight to her chest. Baekhyun spots chanyeol roll his eyes, but they soften right away. “look how big you’ve grown!” she marvels at him, kissing jongins chubby face repeatedly. “And you!” she suddenly steps up and hits chanyeol square on his chest, the loud thump resonating in their surroundings. “It’s been so long yeol! No letter, no visits! How you been you bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>“You could have just shaken my hand” Chanyeol says gruffly, rubbing a hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the fun in that eh? You know I’ve always been a tough gal, if I want, I can kick your grouchy ass to the mud in no time—wait um—who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyuns head snaps up, eyes blinking in alarm when her thin figure materializes in front of him. Her eyes scan his entire frame, scrutinizing every nook and cranny. She frowns when she sees his hair, and that frown only deepens when she sees his tied hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p>“hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he? And why are his hands tied?”</p><p> </p><p>“well, I think it is safe to say that, there has been some, altercations, in our plan and I know—”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol. I want answers. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun reminds himself not to flinch at her rather demanding tone. Chanyeol just lets out a resigned sigh, before he explains who Baekhyun is. He leaves out all the important details, as he should, and introduces Baekhyun as just “hyun.” He talks about hyun as the thief running from an angry crowd of merchants and spins a brief tale about how chanyeol managed to save him from the angry lot. Baekhyun wishes he had the liberty to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After he’s done, Seulgi gives him another long stare.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re awfully clean and rather too beautiful to be a thief.” She says with a furrow in her brow. “And your hair is…exquisite. I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s so shiny and if I just—oh its soft too!” She chirps enthusiastically. Her eyes shine in childlike wonder as she plays with Baekhyuns hair. She looks so happy and awed that Baekhyun doesn’t even have the heart to say anything to her. So he lets her be.</p><p> </p><p>“Seulgi.”</p><p> </p><p>“huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“shall we go? It’s quite cold out here. Jongin is freezing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh oh yes, sorry. Of course. This way, it’s only a fifteen-minute walk. The inn isn’t too far.”</p><p> </p><p>They reach the town in no time; the cold makes them walk faster. They all grunt and shiver as they walk through the streets of the town. Few people are out and about, a couple merchants still selling their goods. The streets are lighted up with oil lamps and as they pass by strangers, Baekhyun notices people’s faces light up by the street lamps. Most people just give them a curious look and then walk their own way. Baekhyun has already drawn up his hood even before they entered the town borders, so he’s glad he’s not catching any attention now.</p><p> </p><p>As they reach the inn, from the outside, it looks cold and borderline depressing. Rough bricks and sandstone pillars make up most of the building’s outer structure. Its difficult to see through the dirty windows that are shut tight, but he still notices some light filtering through.</p><p> </p><p>As they enter the tavern through the thick, wooden door, they are welcomed by whispers and watching eyes. The old, bald bartender is too busy trying to catch a spider and makes no effort to acknowledge their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a little less dreary inside than it was outside. Several walls support the upper floor and the rows of small, molten candles attached to them. He watches as seulgi goes and talks to the bartender, gesturing towards them as they speak in hushed tones.</p><p>As she manages their reservation, Baekhyun follows chanyeol to the tables at the back. The few patrons inside the inn are eerily silent, so silent that Baekhyun is unsure if all of them are even alive. But he hopes they’ll be left alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay here is your key. Your room is on the first floor. Shall we have some quick supper before we begin our discussions?” Seulgi drops an old, grimy key onto the table. Chanyeol picks it up and carefully keeps it in his pocket, Baekhyun however, has questions. As always.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, excuse me.” He clears his throat, trying to get their attention. Chanyeol is sitting in front of him while seulgi is sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p>They both look at him. Deadpan.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just say <em>one room</em>? There’s just one room? And What about me huh? Where am I supposed to sleep? Outside in the freezing cold?” he asks exaggeratedly.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi looks a little guilty, but Chanyeol, as always shoots him down with his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you are a last-minute addition…<em>hyun.</em> I’m sure you can manage to share a room with me and Jongin for the night. Sharing is caring after all. And don’t worry, a palate on the floor won’t kill you. The night isn’t <em>that </em>cold<em>” </em>He says coolly. Baekhyun wants to yank his mask off and slap him. Smug bastard.</p><p> </p><p>“come on hyunnie it’ll be fun!” jongin chirps from next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun looks at his cheeks stuffed with bread and leans down to wipe some crumbs off the side of his mouth. “Don’t talk while eating.” He chides with a smile, unaware of two pairs of eyes fixed on him.</p><p> </p><p>“so, whats the plan?” seulgi asks chanyeol, and her tone grabs baekhyuns attention.</p><p> </p><p>“the plan is the same. Break in, break him out, get the map, and we’ll be on our way.”</p><p> </p><p>“hold up.” Baekhyun clicks a finger to stop chanyeol from talking any more. “what plan are you guys talking about huh? And who are we breaking out? What map?”</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi gives chanyeol a shocked look. “you didn’t tell him? Chanyeol what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“tell me what?” Baekhyun says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to tell him.” Chanyeol says defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“when? After the mission was over?” seulgi flanks him on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow what—stop hitting me dammit”</p><p> </p><p>“Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?” Baekhyun decides to raise his voice, effectively halting their bickering.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, chanyeol decides to take the reins.</p><p> </p><p>“In order to travel south to our destination, we need a certain map. A map which we do not have.” He explains slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“and who exactly has this map?” Baekhyun asks, holding his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“well, he’s an old acquaintance. Kim Heechul. He’s a wildcat, been in and out of prisons and he steals as easily as he breathes. He’s the one who has that map. Without that map, we cannot proceed forward with our journey. And so, we need to retrieve it from him.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how are we going to do that? Where is he?” Baekhyun asks, but he already has a hunch.</p><p> </p><p>“he’s, well—” chanyeol hesitates, throws jongin a quick look, before his dark eyes meet baekhyuns.</p><p> </p><p>“Last year, he was convicted for another robbery. And they were going to keep him in the county prison but he’s too smart for his own good. And well. Who’s gonna trust a thief?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol exhales heavily, before he says, his voice gruff.</p><p> </p><p>“He's at the most dangerous place in all of Icalia, the prison where they keep the most notorious thieves from all over the kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to break him out of the Edgehill asylum.”</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally wrote this in one seating so please ignore any typos! and Everyone stay safe and take care of yourselves &lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope that was okay! Let me know how you liked it! </p><p>You can also bug me on twitter:https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen</p><p>see you at the next chapter :)</p><p> </p><p>P.S. The poem is borrowed from this source  :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za8eYjQ7Nz8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>